Cray's Companion: Timeline
This timeline uses the "Before Graham's Coronation" (BGC) and "After Graham's Coronation" (GC) scale of years for the reader's use. It should be noted, however, that the people who live within the world of Daventry likely have an entirely different measurement of time. Please note, also, that this timeline is not canon for the King's Quest series and is not recognized by any of the fan projects either. It should be used only in connection with Cray's KQ Companion. The Timeline 10,000 BGC *The Withdrawal from the Other World begins. *The Fairies of the Old Wood grieve, and the Woods themselves grieve with them. The reason for this is lost to legend and mystery, though some theorize it was simply for the loss of their home in the Other World. 1,500 BGC *The kingdom of Daventry is founded by the First Mages Legenimor and Morgeilen. They rule together in peace until the Grand War erupts. The brother will initially fight on the same side of the war, until Morgeilen will defect due to jealousy of his brother's immense power. 1,000 BGC *The society of the Ancient Ones thrives on the Isle of the Sacred Mountain and elsewhere. *The Sword of the First King is forged for Legenimor to wield in battle. *Morgeilen is defeated by Legenimor, ending the Grand War. Though his army is defeated, Morgeilen himself has vanished. *After the final battle, Legenimor gives up his power and his life. Granthithor succeeds him as King of Daventry. (Prologue) 997 BGC *An order of priestesses from Aegypt construct a crypt in Tamir to hold a powerful mummy. 9 75 BGC *The War of the Cloaks occurs. The Silver Cloak Society and the Black Cloak Society go to war. The Silver Cloaks use Pandora's Box to defeat and trap the Shadows of the Black Cloak Society. The final twelve members of the society sacrificed themselves into the Zodia Stone to seal the box. 970 BGC *The approximate year that a parchment about Legenimor's magic was written. 950 BGC *Granthithor's death. 900 BGC *A cloaked figure attempts to obtain the Crown of Daventry by force. He manages to succeed in placing the crown of his head, but finds it useless to him. He vanishes, leaving the crown behind. The king sends each of the Three Treasures of Daventry away to be protected while plans are made to construct a new, more secure castle for the king of Daventry. The Shield of Achille is entrusted to a great general, but it is somehow lost. The Magic Mirror is entrusted to the wizard Merlin. He takes it with him to his grave. The Chest of Gold is sent to a powerful bank in another kingdom, although the caravan transporting turns back when it becomes waylaid by bandits. The Chest returns to the Castle and never reaches its destination. 880 BGC *Entomon Wilson creates his Wandering Weevils. 792 BGC *The Wandering Weevils destroy Sideria. 520 BGC *The Shield of Achille is recovered and placed in Castle Daventry. The details of its being sent away are so faded from the memory of most of the population, that it is believed to be a new and valuable acquisition. 500 BGC *The Wandering Weevils destroy all plant life in the Vale of Obscurity, and force the Snow Fairies to relocate to the Sea of Barnacles. 475 BGC *The Genie of the Bottle becomes trapped in his Brass Bottle with a curse which prophesies that he will not see the light of day for 500 years. As he is sucked into the bottle, the genie promises that any who release him shall suffer the same fate. 420 BGC *Daventry loses a harvest to an early rain. 394 BGC *The first Castle of the Crown is completed on the Isle of the Crown. It will house the royal family of the Land of the Green Isles for roughly the next 300 years. 220 BGC *A noble and knight of Daventry discovers Merlin's Mirror in the wizard's tomb and brings it to Castle Daventry. 133 BGC *The birth of Count Kraestomb 120 BGC *The Wandering Weevils destroy the Duchy of the Solicitous Boar. 94 BGC *King Aliphid orders the construction of a new Castle of the Crown for his wife Queen Astar. 77 BGC *A magical fruit begins to grow in the Death bogs of Tamir. 75 BGC *Prince Cocteau the Thrice Blessed is cursed by an enchantress on the Isle of the Forest. He assumes the terrible visage of Beast, and the isle is overgrown. Magical traps appear on the islands only remaining path. The following day, King Aliphim and several of his guard investigate the howling noises echoing from the island. Many of the guard are driven mad by the sounds. The island is called the Isle of the Beast ever after. 73 BGC *Count Kraestomb dies. 58 BGC *Master Rokaill is born. 49 - 39 BGC *Much of the town of Kolyma is built, including the Kolyma Library and a statue in the town square. 31 BGC *Count Caldaur and Lavidia are married. 30 BGC *Count Caldaur dies. Lavidia is in the late stages of her pregnancy and soon gives birth to Lord Herbert. *Lady Lillian is born. 20 BGC *King Edward the Benevolent loses Merlin's Mirror to The Sorcerer who promised the king and his wife Queen Maylie a child. No child is born, and the harvest is lost due to early rain. Suffering from a famine, the weakened Daventry falls victim to a plague. Maylie contracts the illness and comes close to death. A dwarf appeared and offered a cure, for the price of the Shield of Achille. Edward gave the dwarf the shield, only to have Maylie worsen and die anyways. 19 BGC *Graham is born in Daventry, the son of Sir Hereward. *The lands in the northern part of Kolyma become a swamp. *Llowh'wof writes a letter to his flock about the Spirits of the Wild and their blessings. He seeks to overthrow Count Caldaur, and these blessings will aid him. The Brotherhood of the Pack also finds a path through the swamp. 8 BGC *Anastasia is born in Kolyma to Lord Herbert and Lady Lillian. Later that same year, her parents are slain by the Brotherhood of the Pack. Lavidia takes her granddaughter in and raises her in a quiet cottage by the shore. *Karn Megiddo begins work on his spell. *Graham, now eleven, and Malvolio are encountered by King Edward after he is hit in the head by a ball the two boys are playing with. After the ensuing confrontation, Edward commends Graham on his bravery and character and mentions that he would like to see the boy become a knight. 5 BGC *Edward rescues Dahlia from wolves. The two are soon wed. That night, Dahlia reveals herself to be a witch and steals the Chest of Gold. 3 BGC *Harlin the Malevolent abducts Princess Priscilla. Kenneth the Huge, taking on the role of The Wanderer, embarks on a quest to rescue her. (The Wizard & The Princess) 2 BGC *Frederick begins the five year process to obtain a library card. He will die of old age before he receives the card. 0 GC *Nearing death and unwilling to let Daventry suffer further, Edward summons Graham and sends him to find the Three Lost Treasures of Daventry. Graham returns triumphant, just in time for Edward to pass the crown on to him. (Quest for the Crown) *Hagatha imprisons Valanice in the Crystal Tower. 1 GC *King Edward appears in Merlin's Mirror and instructs Graham to find a bride. 2 GC *Hesthia is born in Daventry. 3 GC *William is born in Daventry to Oswold. *Gervain becomes one of Graham's ministers. *Graham sees a vision of Valanice in Merlin's Mirror, and sets off to rescue her in Kolyma. While he is abroad, Gervain seeks the Item and attempts to orchestrate the king's death through his Black Cloak underlings. When Graham not only escapes death and frees Valanice, but also convinces Caldaur to defect from the organization, Gervain is furious. Upon the king's return, the minister reveals himself to be the Father and lays a curse upon Graham and his family. (Romancing the Stones) 4 GC *Valanice gives birth to the twins Rosella and Alexander. *Rumors of a terrible Three-headed Dragon reach Daventry. 5 GC *Manannan has Alexander's nursemaid kidnap the boy. *Derek Karlavaegen leaves Port Bruce for Serenia, but when the ship's compass is broken in a storm the Round About soon finds itself in the Dangerous Currents. Crashing on the Rocky Shoals, the scribe soon found himself on the Isle of the Crown. 6 GC *Derek completes his Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles. Only two copies existing, he left one with King Caliphim and promised the keep the other secret. The court mage transported him to Serenia. 8 GC *Edgar is kidnapped by Lolotte and brought to Tamir, to be raised as her son. 9 GC *Abdul Alhazred arrives in the Land of the Green Isles and becomes a vizier. 10 GC *Karn Megiddo enters the Glamour Manarvel as part of his spell. He charges Kuzgu to collect the remaining ingredients. 12 GC *Graham journeys to the Sorrowing Court to rescue Ahi'aorina from Dunstan and end the never-ending winter in Daventry. (Kingdom of Sorrow) 17 GC *Benjamin was born to Hesthia. 18 GC *Betony was born to Hesthia. *Bandits in the Endless Desert of Serenia discover the Brass Bottle. Unable to open it, though not realizing that is because of the curse placed upon it, they store the valuable looking item in the desert temple they keep all of their treasures in. 19 GC *Rosella, deciding she wants to try her hand at running the kingdom while her parents are away, prepares for the harvest festival. She accidentally releases the Wandering Weevils, which also allows a massive number of sloks to run rampant through the kingdom. She works to prevent the destruction of the kingdom before her parents return home. (See No Weevil) 22 GC *Gwydion (Alexander), believing Manannan would soon kill him, sets in motion an escape attempt. He was able to turn his captor in a black cat. Learning of his true identity and his sister's imminent death from the Oracle of Llewdor, he flees Llewdor aboard a pirate ship. In Daventry, Rosella volunteers to sacrifice herself to the Three-headed Dragon terrorizing Daventry from Cloudland. Morgeilen appears to Graham, asking for the crown in return for ending the horrors being inflicted upon Daventry as the result of his curse. Graham refused. As this occurred, Alexander summoned a storm, which slew the terrible dragon and freed Rosella. The two joyfully traveled to Castle Daventry together. (To Heir is Human) *Mordack burns down Manannan's home. *Three months are spent after Alexander's return rebuilding the kingdom of Daventry. Graham decides to pass his adventurer's cap on to his children. During the ceremony, Graham suffers a heart attack. Rosella is grief stricken, until Genesta appears to her in Merlin's Mirror and offers her a chance to save her father -- if she helps Genesta. Rosella agrees and is transported to Tamir. There, she is forced into the employ of Genesta's nemesis Lolotte. She performs tasks for the evil fairy, including retrieving Pandora's Box. Rosella manages to escape Lolotte, retrieving both Genesta's talisman and the magical fruit for her father. She also locks away Pandora's Box in the crypt she found it in. Genesta uses her restored powers to restore Edgar's true form to him, and he proposes to Rosella. She declines, returns home, and saves Graham. (The Perils of Rosella) *Mordack abducts Cassima. *Edgar is returned to Etheria. There is a celebration, however in the midst of it he vanishes once more -- having been abducted now by Malicia. *Alexander meets Morowyn and learns of the spell that keeps the wizard alive. 23 GC *Alexander sets out on a journey to save his father's soul from Telgrin. (The Floating Castle) *Alhazred murders King Caliphid and Queen Allaria. *Mordack magically steals Castle Daventry and everyone in it. Graham, with Cedric the Owl, journeys across Serenia to Mordack's Island. During the course of this adventure, the Genie of the Bottle is released and condemns the Witch of the Dark Forest to 500 years in the bottle. After reaching Mordack's Island, Graham meets Cassima and duels Mordack. Mordack is, literally, extinguished in the duel. Crispin arrives and frees Graham's family and Cassima. (Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder) 24 GC *Alexander sees a vision of Cassima in Merlin's Mirror and travels to the Land of the Green Isles aboard the Johannes Bey. While there, he manages to uncover and stop Alhazred's sinister plot and become the new master of Shamir Shamazel's lamp, and bring Caliphim and Allaria back from the dead. He and Cassima were wed and crowned the new monarchs of the Land of the Green Isles. (Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow) *Rosella accidentally enters the world of Eldritch with Valanice in hot pursuit. Though they are separated, their efforts to reunite end up involving them in Malicia's evil plot. Malicia is reverted into an infant, and Edgar is restored once again. He asks Rosella if he can woo her, and she agrees. (The Princeless Bride) *The Mask of Eternity is shattered by Lucreto. Connor, as the only person not frozen in stone due to the shard of the Mask that he grabbed as it fell from the sky, embarked on a journey across the continent of Serenia to restore the Mask and defeat Lucreto. (Mask of Eternity) 25 GC *Abdul Alhazred's trial in the Land of the Green Isles begins. *A celebration is held in Daventry in honor of Connor's victory. Connor is knighted as the First Knight of Daventry, despite his responsibilities to the Mask of Eternity. *The twins celebrate their 21st birthday in the Land of the Green Isles. As part of the celebration, Rosella and Edgar are to be wed. In the midst of the ceremony, both Alexander and Rosella fall under a curse. Graham embarks on a journey to save them. (The Silver Lining) 31 GC *Morgeilen's Ascension, should his plans succeed, would occur in this year. It would likely grant him god-like powers and make him one of the greatest rulers in the world and would like cause destruction that would be cataclysmic for the rest of the world. 523 GC *The predicted time that the Witch of the Dark Forest will be released from the Brass Bottle. Timeline Category:Non-Canon Timelines Category:Non-Canon KQ Timelines